Bella's Love Story
by xPixie-Chick
Summary: This is my first fanfic.Bella has to move away from Jacob, she meets Edward a mysterious classmate. He makes her feel better even when she isn't okay but is that what she really wants? No super natural!:
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was a little girl I had moved from place to place. By my third home I was tired of it. However I never complained, I knew my mom didn't welcome moving that much either. The only reason we even moved in the first place was because she had remarried two times already. I knew this one would work out because Max was very comprehensive and actually got my name right. He ate with us every night and you could see he loved my mom by just looking at the way he saw my mom. Presently we are living in Indiana I don't know how long this house will last but it's already been three months since we moved her, I imagine it'll be soon.

Even though I know that the move is inevitable I still hope it doesn't happen this time, I actually have friends here. I had never made friends in any of my other homes. Annabel and Jacob were the only friends I had ever had. I actually looked forward to going to school just to see them.

"What are we having for dinner?" My mom was in the kitchen making dinner and I was already starting to get hungry.

"We are having your favorite, Lasagna." My mom was trying to make herself sound happy but wasn't succeeding.

"Is something wrong?" My mom only made Lasagna when she had bad news for me.

"No, can't I make Lasagna for my only daughter every once in awhile?" My mom wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah anyone can make Lasagna, so mom can I go over to Annabel's house later?" I was trying to change the subject.

"Oh sure honey, whatever you want, but wait is there going to be any boys there?" My mom was looking at me now.

"Just Jacob mom." my mom wasn't against boys she wanted me to find someone. She said that the sooner I started looking the easier it would be to find someone.

"Okay but be back no later than eleven o' clock." One thing that my mom couldn't stand was that I stay out later than her curfew.

"Hey what are we talking about?" Max said everything casually .

"Oh nothing just that Bella wants to go over to Annabel's house later." she paused, I noticed that he was giving her a look.

"It'll be better for her this way." I had no idea what they were talking about, what was going to be better?

"Mom what are you talking about?" I wanted answers now.

"It's nothing honey." My mom wasn't even looking at me she was looking at Max.

"Mom no!" she took hold of me, "I want a hug as much as I want to move again."

"Honey this isn't a move it's only temporary." My mom didn't get it.

"That's the problem, I don't want it to be temporary!" I turned around I went into the living room and got my coat, "Bye!"

"Wait where are you going?" my mom actually sounded worried.

"To Annabel's." I slammed the door shut I didn't want to be anywhere near them.

I quickly got my phone out. I dialed Jacob's number, I wanted to go to Annabel's place but I knew that she wouldn't be home. It was Friday Annabel's family had a

tradition of going out for dinner on Fridays. I found Jacob's number and pressed the call button. I was crying now..

Jacob: "Hello?"

Me: "Uh hi Jacob are you home?'

Jacob: "Yeah what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Me: "Sorry Jacob but I can't really talk now can I come over?" I was trying to sound out the words through the tears.

Jacob: "Were are you?"

Me: "I'm by my house."

Jacob: "I'll be right over, you think you can wait there for me?'

Me: "Sure, and thanks."

Jacob: "Whenever you need me just call, I'll always be there for you."

We hung up I just didn't know what to say to him. When I first got here Annabel was my only friend then he was the new kid and he was with us. However once we really got to know each other there was something there. That was the reason I didn't go out with guys. Jacob was the guy I had feelings for, but so did Annabel and I wasn't going to lose her friendship over a guy. I waited for a couple of minutes until I saw Jacob's car, he always had it shiny clean.

He stopped and got out of the car. "What happened?"

Before I could answer he was hugging me tightly, I hugged him back. when we were done hugging, we got in the car and drove away.

In the car the silence was over whelming. My tears were getting my clothes so wet I would need a change later but I din't want to go back to my house, not tonight.

"Jacob I'm sorry I know you must hate me for this." I was utterly worried that he was mad I constantly felt that he was in pain because of me.

"Not at all, I'd rather be a friend than nothing at all." He turned to smile at me.

"Thanks Jacob that makes me feel better." I was shocked at my honesty.

After a couple of minutes of silence Jacob looked like he was a bout to say something but stopped. I sighed no matter how hard we tried the attraction between us made it hard for us to be together without Annabel.

As if by magic he said, "I don't think we should let Annabel know that you're here with me." He was pulling into his drive way no one else was home.

"Yeah I don't think so either." I stepped out of the car,"Where are your parents?"

"Oh there out on some road trip thing." He said this while rolling his eyes, me and Jacob had always agreed that Road Trips were just a way to get you smushed up with your family in a car. I chuckled slightly not wanting to laugh at his sudden anger towards road trips.

"What?" I guess I had chuckled hard enough for him to hear.

"Nothing!" I bit my lip to refrain from laughing at him.

Before I knew what was happening I was tackled on the ground, my giggles flloated out into the warm air around us, and Jacob musical laugh hung in the air like snowflakes. I didn't know if it was because I was leaving or because he was on top of me and our bodies were closer than ever but I had the urge to kiss him.

"Jacob can I?" I asked hoping he would know what I was talking about.

Suddenly he looked serious, he nodded and I closed my eyes I felt his face moving closer and closer into mine. I was happier than ever. I could feel his minty breath on my face, he gently put his lips to mine and kissed me long and soft.

I opened my eyes as he lifted up off me, he sighed and said, "If thats the reaction I'm going to get every time I tackle you you are going to get tackled alot." He emphasized the word alot.

I wanted to stay there with him forever, but I knew we would have to go inside. Jacob got up and pulled me up bridal style I heard my stomach roar. Way to ruin the moment stomach! I laughed nervously not knowing what to do.

He chuckled then he said, "I think that Lil' Bella needs to eat!"


	2. Genius

_A/N: Heyyyy! Thanks to "bananacupcake09" her comments really inspired me to write. Also to all the people who read and dont review thanks just to know that you read helps me write, but plz plz review it makes my day, it really does. All reviews are welcome, so tell me what you think, good, bad, in between?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.(sighs and pouts)

"Thanks." I blushed as I felt Jacob staring at me.

I swallowed my food, "Thanks for what, I'm the one who should be saying thanks."

"Thanks for outside." I could feel a sudden heat all over my face. "I know that you don't want to hurt her feelings neither do I...but maybe we could talk to her and explain."

Oh no this is what I had been dreading. "Jacob I don't.." I was cut off.

The door bell rang twice before Jacob got to it. I heard as he talked to someone, I couldn't hear so I got up closer to the door. Oh no, I new that shrill voice anywhere. Jessica.

"Oh come on Jacob, don't tell me that you stil like little miss plain Bella?" she sounded more annoying than ever, but she had a point. I was plain there should probably be a picture

Suddenly I decided I would tease her, "Jakey who is it?" I whined a little. As soon as I walked in a mischevious smile spread across Jacobs lips.

I walked over to Jacob, I watched as his face grew from mischevious to confused and I whispered, "Comeon lets play a little with her head?" His smile went from confused to mischevious all over again.

I felt his arm around my waist. "It's just Jessica honey." He smiled down on me, "So Jessica you were saying?"

"Um..I was just...I...I gotta go." I was sure I would get crap from her and her sidekicks at school but I didn't care. I was leaving anyways.I felt my self sigh.

"What's wrong?"Jacob was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nothing,"Jacob was looking at me curiously, "Jake can we talk later, right know I'm wet." I pointed at my shirt.

"Well, my step mom would never let me grab her clothes but maybe I can find something for you." He smiled at me and I could see that his evil litlle mind was hard at work.

"Jaaakkkeee!" I warned "what are you gonna do?"

He was trying to act innnocent, "Me I'm just gonna give you some clothes."

I had a sinking feeling as I walked up the stairs. He only got that smile on his face when he was up to something, like last Halloween when he decided he would embarrass Andrea in front of the whole school, I smiled at the memory of a very shocked and dumped Andrea.

I guess I sighed again because Jake said, "Again with the sighing!" He was rummaging through his drawers looking for something for me to wear. "Aha!" I looked up to see him holding a huge shirt of his.

"Jake you know you're like ten sizes bigger than me right?" I was sure I had an Are-you-crazy? kind of look on my face.

"Yeah I know Bella," he paused and came over to me, he started pulling my shirt over my head, I gasped but let him take the shirt off. "He smiled at me as he put his shirt on me, his was a royal blue button up shirt it came down to right above my knees. I was staring down at myself when I felt my jeans being pushed of my waist.

"Hey!" I protested as I grabbed my pants. I looked up to see his confused face looking at down at my shocked face.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be uncomfortable wearing those pants." He looked like he was being sincere.

"Well actually it is kind of uncomfortable," I saw as his face turned form sorry to shocked as I pulled my pants down the rest of the way, then I saw his mischievous smile.

"This is what you wanted all along isn't it?" I was trying to figure him out, he confused me a lot!

Suddenly he pulled me by the waist to mirror in the hallway. "This is what I wanted, "He pointed at me up and down. I realized I was wearing his shirt and nothing else. "You look good in nothing but my shirt." As he whispered in my ear I could feel his warm lips brush against my ear. I shivered a little but not enough for him to notice.

"Come on, "He said as he led me towards his room again, "What were you gonna tell me?" He was serious now.

"You mean from earlier?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Yeah, you know all the sighing." He was trying joke but I could see that he was worried.

I took a deep breath this was going to be hard, "Well you know how I told you that we move a lot?"

He was nodding in confusion.

"Well...we're moving again." I looked to see a hurt look on his face.

"You can't..." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Is that why you were crying?"

"Yeah." I was mad that I couldn't say anything else.

"I...we..." He couldn't even speak.

"I'm so sorry," I felt the tears silently run down my face. "I know that you probably hate me now."

"Me hate you, never." He sighed then a smile spread across his lips. I could feel the confusion on my face,, why was he smiling? "I know just what we can do, that's if you want to see me." He looked at me expectantly.

"Of course I want to keep seeing you." I didn't know where this was going and I was kind of intrigued.

"Well then you and I are going to live in Forks!" He was so excited he was almost jumping up and down on the bed.

"Uh, Jake I can live in Forks but how are you going to live there?" I was asking myself more than I was I was asking him. What the hell was he talking about?

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my real mom lives in Forks!"Now he was literally jumping up and down like a little boy on the bed, I felt my smile and it was starting to hurt but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Jake you're a genius!" I exclaimed and I pulled him into a tight hug, then I remembered what I was wearing and I pulled away. I was probably blushing like crazy.

All Jake could say was, "Genius happy." with a goofy grin.


	3. Breakfast

_A/N: Sorry again my Internet was down for a while due to storms but I'm good again in the future I wil try to update sooner cause I hate waiting and you guys probably do to!_

_~NEW QUESTION!Who do you think is there!? Who ever answers right I'll give you a sneak peek of what I'm working on!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but books posters and dreams of Twilight and it's characters. Stephanie Meyer owns it all._

_This is the re-write hope it's better thanks for reading again! I didn't make major changes I just wanted to make sure you all got what was going on in Bella's head and what exactly was happening._

I ended up spending the night at Jake's place. We slept separately although I probably wouldn't have minded spending the night in Jake's strong arms. I imagined waking up next to him and instantly regreted asking to sleep alone last night. I was almost done making breakfast, scrambled eggs ad pancakes, when Jake came downstairs. I was about to start staring when I caught myself, Jake was shirtless his trunks hung dangerously low and he looked gorgeous. He had this kind of glow to him from barely waking up and his hair framed his muscular face perfectly. He seemed mildly dazed from barely waking up but he still looked cheerful, I wondered if he woke up like this everyday or he just did it for show today.

"Morning or should I say, afternoon?" I teased.

Jake fake thought about it while he put his arms around me, "Hmmmm, afternoon definitely!" He was smiling my favorite Jake smile, my smile.

After a couple of seconds of comfortable silence Jake loosened his grip on me, "I'm gonna go take a shower kay?"

"Sure sure but you have to eat breakfast first cause it's ready." I used Jake's very own sayings and I could see him smiling from the corner of my eye.

I was placing the plates on the table when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Jake said as he moved towards the door not giving me a chance to respond.

I wondered who it was but I didn't look, I was sure it wouldn't be anything important. Probably just the guys Seth or Paul. I chuckled to my self at the thought of the weird trio. There was Jake, sweet and understanding, Seth mature yet foolish, and finally the hot tempered skirt chaser Paul. I wondered if there was going to be another group like them at Forks. I saddened at the thought, I hadn't even talked to my mom since yesterday, much less had I told her about my decision to live with my dad. I knew it would make her sad, but I needed to do something for me, I needed more stability more common ground and less surprises.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by whistles, I turned around to find the guys standing there laughing and whistling, Paul was almost hyperventilating.

"Well were gonna go out to eat but I can see that Jake is very busy!" Paul said in between laughs.

Jake came over to me and (I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned pack) whispered in my ear, "Look at what you're wearing."

Obediently I looked down, as soon as I looked my face was tomato red I was sure. I was still wearing Jake's shirt and nothing but his shirt, it came down to my knees but still the thought that was probably in their minds was that Jake and I had been together.

"Leave her alone!" Jake was trying to calm the guys down but it wasn't really working.

That only made the guys laugh harder, "Oh shut up!" I huffed out. I tried to exit madly but being me I only ended up almost tripping that is that Jake caught me. "Thanks.'I said and went upstairs leaving the laughter behind. It was amazing how much noise two people could make! I searched for my clothes but I couldn't find them. I went to all the rooms until I only had two left, his parent's room and Jake's room itself. Reluctantly I walked towards the end of the hall, Jake's room. The room was a reminder of our weird limited relationship and our past conversation.

I was chewing so hard on my lip I thought I was going to chew my lip off. I wanted to go in but in a weird way I was scared, I had this feeling like if I went in I wouldn't be a ble to come back out. It was weird and unsettling.I don't know how long I just stood there when I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Jake with an amused expression on his face. Of course I blushed.

"Are you gonna go inside or do you want me to open the door." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious because I was busy staring again. I hoped it wasn't obvious. I was making a trail with my eyes straight down his torso, his chest, up down up down his abs rocky smooth and so toned. I went lower that's when I caught myself.

Suddenly I snapped back, "What are you doing here!" I almost hissed.

"Well Bells it's kind of my house and you're kind of standing in front of the door to my room." Jake was dead serious and it just made me feel even more stupid.

I sighed "I know...it's just that...and we...I shouldn't." I stopped there sure I was making absolutely no sense.

He hugged me without asking for any explanations, god he was going to kill me if he kept being so understanding! As much as I wanted to resist I couldn't help myself, I reached up and kissed him. He kissed back hungrily and with so much passion I thought we would explode with it. I kissed back with what I hope is as much passion I wanted him and I knew that we couldn't, it just wasn't how things were supposed to go. Jake and I we were supposed to be friends not this, not what...what we were acting like...like a couple. The words almost made my head explode. The thought, the possibility of Jake and I together was just so amazing; the way his lips fet on mine how he held me so close so desperate yet so sweetly and lovingly. I hated that we couldn't be together, but I also decided that we would be together no matter what!

Then I heard a voice that not in a million years would I have wanted to hear at that moment."What are you doin!?" Her voice was full of shock, pain, and most of all betrayal. After all that is what I had done betrayed her. I had done what I know she would have never done I had caused her pain and that felt horrible. Now all I could do was hope she would forgive us.


	4. Depressed then Angry

A/N: You guys are killing me!!! I really like to know how you feel I think Faith has more reviewers so far! I really need these reviews they help keep me writing! Thanks to Banana cupcake and Twilover 101 for pushing me to write and supporting me =)!

P.S this story might get dark……you can vote on my profile!

Disclaimer: Twilight owns everything I just like to play with the cute little lives of her characters! Mwuaaaahaaaaha! Sorry crazy moment.

Then I heard a voice that not in a million years would I have wanted to hear at that moment. "What are you doing!?" Her voice was full of shock, pain, and most of all betrayal. After all that is what I had done betrayed her. I had done what I know she would have never done I had caused her pain and that felt horrible. Now all I could do was hope she would forgive us.

Instead of her screaming at us and yelling at how I had betrayed her she sunk to her knees and cried. I was shocked but Jake being so caring rushed to her side. I felt slight envy until I remembered what she was crying about. That was when I went in to change I couldn't help anybody with this shirt on, and the strong smell of Jacob was clogging my nose and I kept getting distracted.

I quickly spotted my clothes neatly piled on Jake's desk I laughed slightly, mister I can't make my own bed had folded my clothes into a neat pile. It was really cute seeing as his room was full of clothes all over the floor bed and his slightly open closet was a disarray of clothes and shoes. I slipped into my clothes quickly and walked out. To my surprise Jake and Annabel were no longer there. I could hear that them downstairs. I hurried down the stairs only stumbling once.

Sob…"She already" Sob…."kn..knew that I" Sob…"li..li..liked Jake" Sob

It all hurt, it hurt to hear that my friend was in pain, it hurt even more to know that she was in pain because of me, and it hurt that this love I had for Jake was causing her ,my best friend, so much pain. I almost started crying myself when I entered the living room. Annabel was seated on the couch in between Jake and Seth an emotional train wreck. Paul being Paul was seated across the room as far away from Annabel as possible. I guessed that he wasn't good with emotions.

Annabel was quiet and Jake was rubbing slow, round, comforting circles on her back. I approached silently but not silent enough for Seth. He turned and eyed me like I was a big pile of crap, I swear he could've killed me with the look he gave me. Instead of returning his gaze I looked down and shuffled my way to Annabel.

There was one problem though, Annabel was mad. Annabel is one of those people who rarely gets mad. So when she does get mad, she erupts. She's like a volcano of rage that can't be stopped, only she had that power.

I walked over quietly not expecting her anger. I sat on the coffee table, waiting for her to look up. She stiffened as she felt my presence, I stood there frozen.

"I am so sorry…"I started to say as I reached over to pat her back, but she interrupted me.

"You are NOT sorry, you are Not a friend, and I DO NOT forgive you!" she said emphasizing all the not's in her sentence.

I winced at her words, I knew I had hurt her but it was just a crush for her right? She had her face back in her hands. She looked up again but this time there was only pain in her eyes. The betrayal was kicking in, "Why….?" That was all she could manage before she choked on her own voice and started crying.

"Annabel…." Jake's voice was soft and comforting while still questioning, "we didn't do this to hurt you" pause, silence, "we never meant to harm you in any way at all.

Annabel still hadn't moved, as soon as Jake had started talking she had frozen in place. I didn't know what was going to happen, it was like one of those moments right before the commercial. Suddenly she stood up and ran out the door. For a second I was so confused and shocked that I didn't move until Jake stood up. Paul was already out the door and so was Seth.

I saw it coming that they would run after her, I saw it coming that they would try and stop her, I even saw it coming that Jake would comfort her, but I never in a million years saw it coming that they would kiss. What I really never saw coming was that they would kiss with such passion that it would hurt to watch. That I myself would run upstairs and gather my things that I would leave with Jake still kissing her. That I of all people would be crying senseless in my room.

When I had gotten home my mom had thought I was crying over us moving, I hadn't been able to set her straight so I just cried in her arms. This was very messed up, usually I would hold my mother crying after a guy broke her heart. Usually I was the one comforting her while rubbing circles in her back with my hand. I couldn't believe this had happened to me.

When I was finally able to talk my sadness had turned into determination. I was not going to loose the guy that I loved with all my might to her…Annabel. I hissed at her name in my head. She had said that I wasn't a true friend but she was sadly mistaken. I was too much of a friend. I had let her crush keep me from Jake and when I had him she stole him from me. She was the bad friend…and a horrible person. I didn't know how but somehow I would get Jake back and I wasn't going to play fair. I thought it over in my head this was going to be hard with me moving and all….but I was going to be a couple of hours away so I could still visit. Forks….boring….I hoped Charlie wasn't too strict. That would be a problem.

During the next couple of days my thoughts became sinister I tried not to think about who I was becoming, who I was hurting, but my thoughts just went back to that day and their kiss and I would become determined again. My mom was crushed when I told her I would be staying with Charlie in Forks.

We had been eating dinner when I decided to tell her. She had tried cooling again….that ended in burnt chicken so we all headed out too eat at an Italian restaurant nearby. The waitress had already taken our order and we were all waiting for our food to come. Max and mom were talking quietly by themselves about who knows what. I was playing with my phone not paying attention when I passed a photo of Annabel, Jake, and I. It reminded me of what I should be doing and I decided to tell my mom know. There was no way she would get mad at a public restaurant (she cares too much about her image and all that) it was perfect.

"Mom?" I said it like a question.

"Yes honey?" my mom was smiling from something Max had said.

"I'm going to live with Charlie for a while….in Forks." I waited for her reaction.

"Why honey?" My mom looked earnestly curious. "Don't you like living with us?"

"It's not about that mom I just don't like moving so much and I'm tired of this life." My mom didn't say anything. "Maybe when you and fill settle down I can go live with you…but for know I can't."

"Well if that's what you want…" She seemed reluctant.

"Mom just spit it out I wont get mad." She was making me angry.

"Well honey, you know it would be a while before we saw you again." She paused to collect her thoughts. "Charlie can't cook honey…." I laughed.

"And you can?" I didn't mean to sound so mean but it happened and my mom looked hurt. I didn't really care. We ate our meal in silence and returned home the same.

That had been my turning point. From then on I was rude and uncaring. It worked for me mom and Max left me alone and people from school didn't dare look at me funny. Not that I saw them a lot. I tended to skip or make up things to leave early. If I failed I didn't even think I would notice.


	5. Oh Bella

A/N: I know I practically abandoned you guys but I'm back! and with more ideas than ever! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

That had been my turning point. From then on I was rude and uncaring. It worked for me mom and Max left me alone and people from school didn't dare look at me funny. Not that I saw them a lot. I tended to skip or make up things to leave early. If I failed I didn't even think I would notice.

My mom was lost in thought and packing to leave. Either she didn't notice, didn't care, or she plainly didn't want to deal with me anymore. Either way I was completely happy this way.

Jake and Annabel I hadn't heard much from since I didn't really go to school much. I imagined them together. They were probably going out now. Jessica was probably confused when she saw them together. Everyone knew Jake and I liked each other. To Annabel's dismay we had been picked most likely to end up together. When that had happened I had been uncomfortable with the thought, because of Annabel, but now I loved the thought that everyone thought we should end up together. Even if that "everyone" didn't include Jake and my ex best friend.

I decided I would catch up with what was going on at school. I would go to school this last week. Then I was finished with high school. I wondered if there was a college nearby? I would find out later.

"Bella? Bella?" My mom was shaking me awake. This was weird...she hadn't even entered my room since the whole dinner thing.

"Mom?" looking at her face in pain made me retrace my past actions. That moment when I opened my eyes to see her face in pain...it wasn't worth Jake. It wasn't worth Annabel. Nobody was worth my mother's pain. I hugged her before she could say anything else.

"I'm so sorry mom." I hugged her tightly.

"Oh hun it's okay I know you were going through a hard time in your life..."After that we didn't speak we just hugged.

I pulled away, "What happened? I mean you came in all panicking." I had remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Well your dad seems to be getting married sweetie. He called earlier to tell us he had proposed to his girlfriend! Of course she said yes and wants you to be one of her bridesmaids!"

She was practically jumping up and down on my bed making me kind of dizzy...this was not how my day was supposed to be...bridesmaid? Was I the only who thought that utterly crazy?

"Come on get ready! They'll be here soon!" My mom's eyes glowed at the thought, which I didn't understand. Who was his girlfriend anyways?

"Mom I have to get to school..." The subject of school hadn't been brought up lately.

"Oh, " she froze, " you're going to school again? Are you sure your ready for that?"

"Yeah mom I think I really am..." I let my voice trail off not knowing what else to say. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that it must be your dad you should get dressed."I stifled a laugh my mom was so nervous her sentences just droned on and on.

I got up and threw whatever was clean on and raced downstairs. I walked into the living room thinking about what Charlie's girlfriend would be like when I saw Jake. I froze on the spot. He was talking to another girl with the same skin tone as his and his same dark hair they could have been twins! Did Jake have a sister? He would mentioned her wouldn't he?

"Oh you must be Bella!" A woman I did not recognize came towards me, I figured she was Charlie's girlfriend.

She hugged me like she had seen me just a month ago and missed me like crazy. "I'm Suzy, Charlie's fiancé." She smiled at the end of her sentence. She could have just won the lottery...I realized that they were truly in love.

"Hi. You guessed right, I'm Bella..." I had no idea what to say to her.

"This is my daughter, " She pointed to the girl next to Jake, "Leah."

Leah looked up at the mention of her name smiling...the smile was soon gone as she looked at me. I guessed she wasn't exactly happy with me...for whatever reason.

"And this is my son," she pointed at Seth whom I hadn't notice until now, "Seth."

"Hi." He looked at me in a way I didn't understand. Like he didn't know me. Maybe that was the card him and Jake were playing.

"Jake is just like family to us, his father and I grew up together." She looked over at Jake adoringly...Jake hadn't mentioned a lot of things apparently.

"I already know Jake..." my voice was barely above a whisper. My mom looked at me with concern and Leah gave me a "your-trash" kind of look. It scared me right to core.

"Well that's great!" Suzy wasn't getting the picture apparently.

"Well, I should get to school..."Jake got up at my mentioning of school.

"You're going to school today?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't understand how he could talk to me like nothing had happened.

"Yeah I am...I wanna catch up." I wasn't even looking at him. I picked up my book bag and walked out the door.

"Wait Bella!" I turned around without looking at him. "I know your mad but are you really going to walk to school? The bus already left..."

"Yes I really am." I said it with my back already turned to him.

Just then I heard another voice, Leah, "Jake? Can you drive me to school, I haven't seen the guys in forever!"

"Um...sure hop in." They drove off after that. I watched the car disappear as I walked to school. I know I'm going to be late to school...but that didn't matter anyways. What's a couple minutes late after missing so much?

"Hey Bella!" I smiled as Angela cornered me at my locker. She was so nice...I hadn't scared her off with my little episode. She wasn't usually hanging out with us 24/7 but I guess now that I had no friends she would be there most of the time.

"Hi!" I smiled and hugged her. I had actually missed her. I knew she understood my awkward I'm sorry.

"It's okay Bella I know you we're having heart problems." She smiled and we walked off towards Algebra...fun!

As we walked in, the room instantly started whispering. I guess they'd never seen a girl go all crazy over a guy then go back to school like nothing happened. Ha ha...yeah they haven't.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're all calm!" Our Algebra teacher came in completely happy. Not noticing they were all staring at me.

"Bella, Angela, take your seats please." He sounded happy even while telling us what to do.

As the teacher talked about how exciting some algebra project would be I couldn't help but drift off into space. Jake had left me completely stunned and so had Leah who seemed to hate me so suddenly. She didn't even know me that well. Oh well not everyone can like you right? I never fully paid attention until we left I started noticing things. Like the fact that Jake and Annabel were not together in the hallways or at lunch.

"Hey Angela?" I asked on my way to lunch.

"Yeah Bella?" She looked at me concerned like I was about to explode again.

"Are Jake and Annabel...together?" I wasn't sure if I was sounding pathetic but I didn't

really care at this point.

A/N: Ooooohhh what do you guys the readers think? Huh? leave it in a comment please!


	6. Complications

N/A:Sorry for abandoning Fan Fic I promise to never do it again, because I missed it so muhc and becasue of the readers! I can't believe I still have visitors and people whom favorite and Alert my story! Captain Awesome was a big push in comign back since she has become so amazin and always was ehre for me since the beggining thanks for always telling me to update! =)

"Hey Angela?" I asked on my way to lunch.

"Yeah Bella?" She looked at me concerned like I was about to explode again.

"Are Jake and Annabel...together?" I wasn't sure if I was sounding pathetic but I didn't

really care at this point.

"Well...they were at first then they weren't...and now I have no idea..." She looked confused and truly annoyed by how confused she was, if it hadn't been such a serious moment I might have laughed at the sight of her creased forehead and distant eyes.

"Relax Angela, I just wanted to know, I won't explode or something if that's what you think. I'm tired of being so emotional all the time, besides Renee was getting hurt by it." I was now the one with the distant look, I would have to deal with Jake if I moved, but somehow this felt like home I didn't want to lose the small bonds I had made, and the routine I could never break away from now.

She seemed to notice my distress and patted me in the back, I knew she thought I was thinking about ...them...I couldn't even think their names anymore disgust and hurt started to swirl in my blood, starting to intoxicate me. Renee's pained face earlier stopped the process and brought me back. I wasn't I was finally trying to focus on myself, why waste my life trying to please everyone around me? It was utterly ridiculous. I was never happy and it seemed no one else was either so why even try?

Angela started biting her lower lip letting me know she wasn't telling me something, I was sure of it. "Angela, what's wrong?" That simple question, I knew, would let the flood of words she wanted to say come out.

"Well, you see, the thing is that I kinda heard that she slept with him, and then he got mad because she was telling everyone, or it could have been that he rejected her and she was feeling revengeful and told everyone they had so he couldn't get rid of her without being considered a jerk. Before that though Jessica had said that she saw you and Jake together and that you were practically naked as well as him. Which either means he's a player, Jessica's lying again, or Annabel is lying. What if all three are lying about something?"

I had to stop Angela's rambling there, "Hey BREATH! " I instructed trying not burst out laughing in the middle of the cafeteria. "I don't really mind, I did NOT sleep with Jake at all, and I have no answers to the rest of your questions, sorry." I actually was sorry, not knowing and being confused were not things that Angela especially liked. I felt bad I couldn't set her straight that had so much to do with me. I felt utterly helpless at that moment, this would have been the time when I went to him, hung out and consulted things until I could come up with something that would fix this mess. Who could I turn to now? I mean Angela was nice but she didn't understand me like he did, besides I strongly doubted anyone could replace him.

Later as I walked in the door I could smell Lasagna, beer, and of course burnt. I felt bad for that last remark but with both Charlie and Renee trying to cook I was sure there was hell in that kitchen. I wondered how long it would take to get rid of all the stains and shuddered at the thought.

I was surprised yet again by the amount of people in my own tiny kitchen. Charlie apparently knew some people down here, on Suzy's side there was a huge family to visit and numerous amounts of cousins to put up with. I was suddenly glad I had decided to stay a little later after school.

The kitchen now held Suzy her five brothers and sisters as well as close friends of both Charlie and Suzy. One in the crowd I could never forget was my dad's best friend and Jakes dad, Billy. I suddenly wished I could disappear having broken my own rule and thought his name, the pain already starting to invade. I tried to make and unsuccessful escape to the living room.

As soon as I entered the living room I could feel all heads turn and eyes stare right at my face. Speculation was in the air and hung thickly in it until I remembered this was my house. I don't know why maybe it was to demonstrate ownership but I automatically headed towards the rarely used coat closet and stuffed my shoes and thing sweater in there. Surprisingly it had been really nice weather and there was really no need to hang it up but I needed to show it was my house and I would not be outcast, at least not here.

I decided to sit out on the steps to let the breeze calm me down. I needed to be able to think without the intoxication of millions of people I didn't know. As if my life wasn't complicated enough now I had to deal with this wedding. I mean don't get me wrong I loved the fact that Charlie had finally found someone to spend all his time with and love for and care for but it really came at a bad timing. I suddenly felt selfish and wished I had gone up to my room and done homework. I was sure calculus would have kept my mind from wandering to such things. I hoped no one would come out and ruin the peace. The wind really was soothing. With a clear head I decided to try and go in.

I started the little pathway up to my front porch and was startled suddenly, I thought I had heard footsteps. I froze in place, what should I do? I jumped when a deep voice and firm hand gripped my shoulder. "You don't remember me anymore?" Realization dawned on me his voice was still the same, rich and full of strength. Of course I remembered him, he was the one I thought I would never see again, the one guy who could probably replace Jake, and here he was. Why wasn't he in Italy? Wasn't he already in college? Why did my life have to be so complicated? What happened to that wonderful story where once you fall in love your life is frozen in an annoyingly perfect never ending cycle of happiness? Why was I asking so many questions! I stopped thinking just turned around and I froze...

N/A: Who could that mysterious, deep voiced creature be? Where the hell is Jake? And why is everyone so confused? Please Review!


End file.
